Sakura's POV
by kokorodragon
Summary: Sequal to Hinata's POV now we focus on sakura's thoughts on her teamates, her role in team seven and the thought of losing her friend. Slight romance
1. pov1

**sakura's POV **

koko chan: sequal to hinata's POV. woo hoo... 

s: now we focus on sakura's thoughts on her teamates, her role in team seven and the thought of losing her friend. 

======== 

I couldn't sleep for days. Everytime I wake up, it's either in the middle of night in cold sweat, or in the morning on the floor. I just can't keep my mind straight. Ever since the incident. With Hinata chan, and her fever. I just can't. I'm happy that she's well and all. I am extremely glad that she's happier these days...but, I feel down everytime I look at HInata chan's smiling face. How sad, I think I kind of...envy her. In truth, I don't have any friends at all. Hinata chan in which I can communicate with, but...I rarely see her. She's mostly hanging around with her teamates. 

Teamates...yeah. Maybe that's why I envy her. When I saw Kiba's hand grasp Hinata chan's I felt downsided. Would my teamates do that to me? Would Naruto panic like he did to Hinata chan? Would Sasuke kun rush through the snow to get me home? Would there be someone holding my hand at the hospital? 

Depression. Yes, taht's really unhealthy for me. I raise my body off my bed and onto the desk. Reaching out, I felt my hands touch the small black switch that turned on the radio. I sunk in my seat a little. I love this song. It relates to me in a way. I close my eyes and listen carefully. 

_v: Looking back, _

can't forget. 

Can't regret. 

What's still in me... 

Trying so hard but, 

but, 

can't change a single thing. 

But that's the way life is... 

c: My prince, has lost his way, 

too stubborn to ask for directions! 

never coming back, 

got to save myself. 

'cause that's just reality.... 

v: so yes, i'm alone. 

looking at others, 

all so strong. 

I'm always facing their back 

but I guess I can't cry. 

Because I rather be hated for what I am, 

than sit back and lie. 

c: My prince, has lost his way, 

too stubborn to ask for directions! 

never coming back, 

got to save myself. 

"cause that's just reality.... 

Ugh..I can't stand it. I reach out again and turn off the radio. I always hated the third verse and I always will. The voice in the last verse is so soft and sad. The lyrics are so depressing, in that one last verse. Feh, I listened to the song to much though, and the first time I heard it, I memorized it. 

That's the way I am though, the smart one. The one who remebers everything. Yeah, the 101 saying of the shinobis. That never helped me though. Either way, I was still to weak to follow Sasuke kun and Naruto around. Even if I cut my hair, I couldn't beat Ino. So, I watched, as Sasuke kun and Naruto go off to train for the Chunnin exam. Naruto is off somewhere and Sasuke kun is with Kakashi senseu training. I'm stuck alone..all by my lonesome self. I can't rely on other people though. That's just not independent. 

..but isn't it okay to cry? 

I klunk my head down on the desk and heard another klunk. Wait, another klunk? Jumping to my feet, I race toward the window, who could be? I mean, who would throw rocks at my window? ..are people even still doing that these days? 

It must be, because I look outside to a familier greeting. 

"Haruno." Said the voice I knew all too well. 

"Hyuga." I answered back. I playfully grinend at Neji. Who only eyed me back. "What do you need?" I asked. What could he need? What does he want? I mean, I wouldn't mind helping him. 

"Where are your teamates." He demaned. I felt my smile turn into a frown. There it is again. Always about Sasuke and Naruto. The last of the blood line and the sealed kyuubi. 

"Gone." I said simply. I didn't know how mad I was until I felt myself slam the window shut. Who could blame me? Is it my fault I don't come from a great clan? That it couldn't be my belly button a demon was sealed in? Ergh. I'm just Sakura, a girl with no special chakura abilities. Even Ino has one. I don't though, I'm so weak in that way. 

Another couple of klunks. Leave me alone Neji!!! 

Klunk. 

Ignore it Sakura. 

Klunk. 

..... 

Klunk, klunk. 

That's it. I ran to my door and grabbed a jacket, then rushed outside to Neji. 

"Neji!! Stop it!! You'll break my window!!!" I yelled. No reply, I looked up and saw Neji looking at me smirking. 

"Your too easy Haruno." He said simply. He dropped a couple of rocks and turn to leave. 

Easy? Easy?! Oh no, he's not ging away that easily. "Hey! You know, I really had it!" I stomped right up to him and turned him around, he looked at me surprised. I had to let it out though. "You know?! I've been havign a realy crappy lfie!! I lose my best friend! I try to win a guy I'll never get! I cut my hair! I can't beat Ino(or vice versa)!!! I almost lost one of my friends because she didn't bring a jacket out in the snow!! I'm just a common girl!! I..I.." I trailed off. I nevber really thought about how many mistakes I've actually made. 

I was the one who called the rivalry on Ino, even though she knew I liked Sasuke kun, she still stood by me, and I still followed her. It could've been the same..If I hadn't called the rivalry. 

A guy I could never get..? If I know I can't win Sasuke kun..then why do I follow him? Then I totally avoid Naruto, whose been following me.. 

My hair..I don't regreat that...and Losing to Ino, I don't think I regret that either. Almost losing Hinata chan..I suppose it was halfly my fault for not making sure she had a jacket. 

..and I really am I common girl..I can't change that right? 

I felt alight pat on the head. I looked up and met Neji's eyes. "Your such a crybaby." He stated. 

Tears were forming in my eyes. I have so much regrets, i've made so many mistakes. I wish I can go on a tiem machine and set things the way I wanted it to be. 

Neji handed me a tissue and started to walk away. "By the way." he added, "Your not a common girl." 

What? How can that be? I am normal, and common. Their the same thing but..like any other girl, I have a crush on Sasuke kun. Like any other girl, I brush my hait at least a million times a day. 

"How..is that so?" I asked. I really want ot know what he can dish up. 

Neji kept on walking but he said, "It takes a lot to reveal your regrets. It takes even more to wear that in public." 

Eh?? What does he mean? I looked down at my pants. Eeeks!!! Oh my god!! I forgot about chaning first!! I was wearing ym long clothed pants with the little puppies on them. My cheeks turned really red. I zipped back into my house. Gyaaaa, life really is unfair. 

..but...even so, through all what Neji had said. I really am I weak girl, that has to live on her own. And I can only watch others and won't be able to do a thing... 

**======= **

koko chan: yeah, weird chappie. oh, SakuXneji forever!! SasuXsaku is okay, but i don't see this couple taht often. sooo..... But I gtg to sleep soon!! ^-^ but first... fooooooooooooooooood. 

BTW: sakura and Neji got a little closer after the HInata incident. Hey, it's half Au okay? XD 

BTW2: for explantion for all you cinfused readers out there about the Hinata incident, read the other fic, Hinats's POV. 


	2. pov2

**sakura's POV **

koko chan: wow, i never expected to get any reviews on this ! ^-^;;; happy i did though. 

nejiXsaku? 

bwhahahahaha, maybe. After the HInata incident you could say, the got a litto closer together bwhahahaha. .:ahem:. anywho. if you hate nejiXsaku, well. too bad for you! because i'm really starting to love the couple ^___^ 

======== 

After chaning back to my regular clothes, I decided to buy some food for dinner. Mom and Dad wasn't home, they were on a mission. As always. They keep telling me time to time, "If you want to join us, becoem a chunnin!". They always got mad at me for being weak as a ninja. They told me to stop with my love fantasies and live on to be a chunnin. When they heard I was disqaulified, I got a huge lecture on how I didn't train, and on how I needed to work harder. I tried though, isn't that good enough? Guess not. 

Well, here I am. Let's see...i'm in the mood for some Takoyaki tonight. Or maybe ramen. Hmm. Well, there's a discount on Takoyaki, i'll get that and then some vegetables. I get a basket and run to the Takoyaki. Only one thing, and that was, one box left. My hands go forward to reach it, but another goes for it too. I look up, Ino. 

"Forehead girl! That's mine!" Ino yelled and she grabbed the box. 

Oh no you don't. It's bad anough I have little money to buy food. "Wrong Ino pig! It's mine!" I grabbed the other end and then there was a tug of war. 

Woah, she has a strong grip. I won't lose though. I hate losing! I tug harder, but so does she. I noticed that Ino was pulling really hard, so I felt my lips curl into a smile and I let go of the box. Ino flew backwards into a few carts. 

"Okay then, you can have it." I said, still with that smile on my face. Take that Ino pig! 

Ino did a death glare on me and then got up. I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when she threw it back at me. My nice side got the better of me. Mainly because I remembered about how Ino would share her lunch with me ever since I was little and forgot my lunch. I caught the box and walked over to her. Losing my pride a little I handed it to Ino. "No really, you can have it." I said to her. She looked at the box, then at me again. Box, me. Box me. It got really annoying until she finally took it. 

"Why are you being nice? Remember we're rivals." Ino said. Of course I remember, I was the one who started our ribalry. In truth, I didn't want our friendship to be over. 

I didn't know what I was saying until I heard myself say it, "Well, my parents our out for a while, so is it alright if you came over for dinner?" I asked her. 

She looked at me again, wide eyed. Then her lips became a smile, a warm smile. "Aww, Sakura gettin lonely?" 

She started to laugh, surprisingly, I laughed too. "Yeah sure." I said. I never felt this happy. I felt like, I'm acomplishing something. 

"Hmm, well I have nothing to do, I suppose so." Ino said. Yeah, I really feel like I'm doing something right. 

"Okay! But I'm cooking!" I said to her. We both picked up our baskets and started to walk down to the cash register. 

"Nu uh! No way! I remember home ec.! You were the worst! All your cookies kept getting burnt, and do you want me to continue on how bitter your stew was?" She asked me. 

The stew wasn't that bad, okay so I put a little too much vinigar in it. But we're suppose to put vinigar in it..right? The cookies? If I remembered correctly, my oven was broken and I couldn't get the cookies out in time. "Well, what about you?" I asked. 

"Me? I was perfect in that class!!" Ino gloated. She gave me her famous smile and I returned it back. 

"Yes, but if I recalled, in home ec. we had to learn how to set the table up correctly, know whose table got all the forks in one side and the knives on the other?" It was true, it was idd the table had two sides! 

"Oh whatever! Does that really matter?" She stated. 

"Only if you want to impress." I laughed. I had never had a conversation with someone like this beofore. Even with Hinata chan I didn't laugh this much too. 

"Okay then, here's the deal. I set the table all fancy like, and you cook dinner. If your dinner comes out good, then I'll buy you ice cream." Was Ino challening me? Oh hell yeah. I'm not going to back down. 

"Fine, if the table looks decent, I'll buy you ice cream." I said, we did a pinky swear and both of us went to pay for our food. 

After that, we walked home together, laughing, joking, recalling. Oh, I miss being her friend. We were friends, this moment, without Sasuke kun, we were friends. 

When we got home, I quickly put on my apron and Ino went to set the table. I took out a knife, I can do this! I really can! I'll show her! I took out a egg. Today's diner, egg oden. I started up the water and put some eggs in it, when the water was boiled. After that, cut some little pieces out of the egg. Ouch, I cut my finger. I guess I'm not good in the kitchen as usual. I remembered surving off cup of ramen, just like Naruto. I heard Ino humm from the other room. Looks like she was having no troubles. Oh two can play this game! I started to humm too, just to make it seem like I was havign an easy time doing dinner. 

A little later, I got tired of humming and so did Ino. So, I decided to turn up the radio. Later, I found myself dancign to it, could you blame me? I loved this song! Ino came in and probably saw me dancing. We both did a duet and sang the song. Then I smelled something, I think Ino did too. We both looked at each other, and then at the stove. Water was boiling and it was flowing out of the pot! Ino and I ran to the pot. She put her hands on it, but I guess it was too hot, and she dropped it. Metal handle bar...who thought of that? The hotness of the pot started up a small fire. Oh my god! My parents are seriously going to kill me...Ino and I took off our aprons and started to whack the fire. It took a while, but after two aprons and a wet cloth later, all was well. Except for the burnt floor. My parents won't be home for a month though, I'll live. We both looked at each other again and just started to crack up. 

"Oh..my god! I was so scared!!" Ino cried and laughed at the same time. 

"I-I was too!!!" we both laughed. It died down after a while, but it felt so good, to laugh with her again. 

"Well, I guess you owe me ice cream." She told me. Heh, let's just see about that. 

"Let's see your table work first Ino." I walked over and saw the table. It was home ec all over again. Sure it was a tad bit better, but one plate had a fork on one side, and a spoon, and a knife on the other. While another plate, had a different match up. I laughed. 

"Looks like we both lost." I said to her. She smiled at me. Yeah, I feel happy now. 

Then the doorbell rang, Ino looked at me in curiousity. Don't blame her, who would visit me at this time? 

We both walked over to the door and I opened it. 

"Haruno." Said the voice. Oh god, why now? 

"Hyuga." I greeted again. "What do you need?" 

From the corner of my eye I could see Ino smile at me. Which now kind of bothered me. 

Neji saw Ino was there too and he asked, "Am I in a bad time?" 

Bad time? Define bad time. "Depends, what do you need?" I asked. 

"Oh, Hinata sama wanted to know if you would come t the Sakura(cherry blossom) viewing festival with us." He said. 

"Define "us"." I asked. I could feel Ino smiling at me again. 

Neji looked at me, and then to Ino. "Us as in Hinata sama and me. Maybe you and uhm, your friend." I guess Neji didn't really know Ino. I sighed and motioned him in. 

He walked in and looked confused, "What's that smell?" 

"My house was on fire okay!?" I yelled. I felt a tug on my arms and Ino pulled me into another room. 

What was she doing? She grinned at me again and asked, "So, you and Neji have something you need to tell the world?" I felt my cheeks turn red. "I guess so." Ino said. 

"No we don't! I just got to know him better after Hianat chan's fever that's all!!" Me and Neji? Is she mad??? I love Sasuke kun! 

"Well, you do love Neji I guess, since your taking up quite a defense on this. So, that leaves Sasuke kun to me!" Ino said. Oh no, not that. 

"No way Ino pig! Sasuke kun is mine!!" I regretted saying that because, Ino glared at me. She argued back. 

"No way forehead girl!!" She yelled. I felt guiltyness again, I couldn't stop myself though. 

"Shut up Ino pig!!" I yelled. 

Ino glared at me again and walked out of the room. "You know what? I totally regret coming here, once an enemy, always an enemy!!" She stormed out and I heard the door slam. Without knowing, I started to feel my face get wet of tears. I really regret what I had just yelled. Why can't I ever let things pass and move on? Why can't I become friends with Ino again? Neji must've heard me cry because I felt a pat on my back. 

"Come on Neji." I said. I got up and started to walk to the door. "Let's go view the Sakura petals." 

I heard Neji do a deep sigh and he walked over to me. Opening the door, I wonder, if I can fly away like these Sakura petals. If I can leave and never return. Would things be happier that way? 

Another tissue was given to me by Neji. I could've soworn I heard him say, "Sorry." But those words and Neji don't go together, so probably not. We walked over to the hill. I can see Hinata sama waving to us. With that hapy smile again. 

Ino..no, Ino chan. You still owe me ice cream. 

======= 

**koko chan: srry for the long chppie. haha XD i didn't really mean to put Neji in there, but it kinda fitted perfectly into what i've been meaing to do for the next chapter ^-^ next chappie might be the last. **


End file.
